Yoko
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Yoko "Naruto", la única hija de Orochimaru, se coló sin permiso de su padre en la batalla contra Konoha. Como resultado, el sannin perdió sus manos, pero Yoko ha perdido la memoria… y Kabuto no ve grandes esperanzas de que la recupere. EN PAUSA.
1. Capítulo 1 Despertar

**Capítulo 1**

**Despertar**

Especialmente dedicado a todos aquellos aqui en FF y MR que me apoyaron con el asunto de la barusa alada

**

* * *

**

_La rubia sintió como una mano fría le acariciaba su mejilla y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Esa mano le pertenecía al hombre que Kabuto había llamado Orochimaru. "Me alegra que hayas regresado con vida. Aunque el precio que tenga que pagar por eso… -siguió diciendo Orochimaru-, sea que no me llames más… otousan, Yoko"._

_Yoko (Naruto), la única hija de Orochimaru, se coló sin permiso de su padre en la invasión que el líder de la Aldea del Sonido planeo contra Konoha. Como resultado, el sannin perdió sus manos, pero Yoko ha perdido la memoria… y Kabuto no ve grandes esperanzas de que la recupere. Aun así, el hombre se alegra de tener a la niña a su lado… viva._

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

FemNaru.

Suicidio.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

- ¡Ite! Ah… Mi cabeza…

- ¡Hime-sama! ¡No debería moverse todavía! –exclamó una voz en la habitación.

La voz había sonado tremendamente preocupada… y demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Llevó sus manos de golpe a sus sienes cuando esa desagradable sensación palpitante regreso. De repente la blanca habitación le dio vueltas y sus piernas flaquearon, muy a su pesar. Vio como lentamente el piso se acercaba más y más, intento interponer sus brazos para amortiguar la caída, se frustró cuando apenas consiguió mover un poco los dedos de sus manos. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Golpe que nunca llegó.

- ¡No debió levantarse de la cama! ¡¿Por qué nunca piensa lo que hace, Hime-sama? –gritó nuevamente aquella voz, ahora a su lado, más concretamente demasiado cerca de su oído.

- Si no gritaras tanto no me dolería la cabeza, dattebayo –espetó finalmente en un intento por gritarle también.

Un susurró cansado y adolorido fue todo lo que escapó de sus blancos labios. Cuando sus celestes ojos se abrieron se encontró con que un joven alto la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Tenía un cabello de un extraño azul pálido sujeto en una coleta alta. Unos ojos negros a través de unas gafas de montura redonda la miraban con preocupación. La banda ninja que portaba en su frente lucia con orgullo una nota musical. Las manos que sujetaban con delicadeza a la niña de la cintura estaban cubiertas con unos guantes ninja, sus dedos cortados y una pequeña placa de metal sobre ellos.

- Discúlpeme, Hime-sama –susurró el joven con vergüenza, mientras la guiaba de nuevo a la cama-, pero fue su culpa al asustarme de esa manera –añadió al ver la sonrisa de triunfo que comenzaba a esparcirse por la cara de la rubia.

- Y yo que sabía que no tenía que levantarme, dattebyo –dijo ella haciendo un puchero al verse descubierta.

- Normalmente cuando casi te matan en una pelea, uno no quiere levantarse hasta en una semana –contestó el muchacho de lentes con una ligera sonrisa. Levantó la sabana de la cama y apuro a la niña a introducirse en ella-. Es usted una persona muy rara, Hime-sama.

- ¿¡A quien le llamas rara, cuatro ojos! –grito finalmente la rubia antes de llevarse nuevamente las manos a su cabeza, afectada por el sonido de su propia voz.

- Tome –dijo el "cuatro ojos" acercándose con una bandeja. Había un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas, además de varias vendas y otros remedios para atender a la herida-, le ayudaran con el dolor de cabeza.

- Gracias –susurró la niña antes de aceptar el medicamento y devolver el vaso. Eran amargas, pero el dolor comenzó a disminuir rápidamente-. Etto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Un desagradable sonido metálico quebró la tranquilidad de la habitación.

El muchacho de pelo azul la miraba sorprendido. Rodeó la cama y se situó enfrente de ella, mirando directamente aquellos brillantes ojos azules.

- ¡Hime-sama! ¡¿No sabe mi nombre? –gritó el joven de ojos negros, sacudiendo con algo de brusquedad a la niña.

- ¡No grites! –gritó la rubia a su vez pero fue totalmente ignorada.

- ¡Soy yo! ¡Kabuto! –seguía gritando el muchacho.

La niña lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, aun más confundida que antes.

- ¿¡Kabuto-baka! ¿¡Cuatro ojoa-kun! ¿¡Lame botas-chan! –gritó cada vez más histérico. La niña solo sonrió antes la actitud de su enfermero y ante los apodos insultantes, pero negó con la cabeza.

- A-a… ¿Aniki? –susurró finalmente Kabuto, totalmente derrotado.

- L-lo siento –contestó la rubia desviando la mirada.

- Tranquilízate, Kabuto –susurró una voz diferente.

Un hombre de pelo largo, tan oscuro como la noche se encontraba plácidamente recargado contra el marco de la puerta. La palidez enfermiza de su piel contrastaba claramente con ese abismo. Unas extrañas líneas moradas recorrían el abismo de su nariz. Sus ojos dorados con la pupila en rendija daban la impresión de que se trataba de una serpiente escurridiza. La astucia que reflejaba su mirada no ayudaba a quitar esa impresión.

- ¡Pero Orochimaru-sama! ¡Hime-sama está… !

- Tranquilízate, Kabuto –susurró nuevamente el hombre y un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la niña. Esa voz helada… le daba miedo, como si pudiera matarla con solo verla a los ojos-. Suéltala, la estas lastimando –ordeno con dureza.

Kabuto volteó a ver los brazos de la niña y se apresuró a soltarlos. Había dejado unas marcas rojas donde tenía los dedos.

- Mis disculpas, Hime-sama –susurró el muchacho haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- No hay problema, Cuatro ojos-kun –dijo la rubia mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa zorruna.

Una vena palpito de repente sobre la ceja izquierda de Kabuto. "No me recuerda, pero no ha tardado en insultarme" pensó incrédulo.

El hombre se acerco a la cama donde descasaba la niña, e instintivamente la rubia retrocedió un poco. Kabuto se llevó una mano a la nuca, sobándose con cierto nerviosismo el cuello, incomodo ante la escena que tenía enfrente, pero Orochimaru no se inmutó. Imperturbable, el pelinegro se sentó sobre el mullido colchón, bastante cerca de la asustada niña.

- Baka –dijo el hombre serpiente, mirando directamente aquellos ojos azules. Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, evidentemente molesto-. Te dije claramente que no fueras a Konoha con nosotros, te dije claramente que no era tiempo, ¡te dije claramente que eras demasiado débil aun! ¡Te dije claramente que era un suicidio!

La voz del hombre, pese a sus intentos por controlarse, había aumentado su volumen a cada palabra. La pequeña solo atino a acurrucarse más contra la cabecera de la cama, cerrando sus ojos debido al susto que le causaba el regaño de un extraño.

- Pero… -habló nuevamente el sannin en un susurró. La rubia sintió como una mano fría le acariciaba su mejilla y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Esa mano le pertenecía al hombre que Kabuto había llamado Orochimaru-, me alegra que hayas regresado con vida.

El hombre retiró lentamente su mano de la piel de la niña, como si quisiera prolongar el contacto. La rubia entreabrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir. Los ojos de ese hombre… se veían tan tristes, y tan alegres al mismo tiempo.

- Aunque el precio que tenga que pagar por eso… -siguió diciendo Orochimaru sin darse la vuelta-, sea que no me llames más… otousan, Yoko.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es una probadita de mi nuevo trabajo. Es, nuevamente, un FemNaru y un SasuNaru, pero se me antojaba escribir algo más… oscuro, así que si no soportan ver a Naruto sufrir este fic no es para ustedes. Tal vez les extrañe el nombre del fic, pero bueno… quise cambiarle el nombre a Naruto porque yo quería XD, voy a aclarar que en este fic Naruto siempre fue mujer, todo mundo la vio como una mujer, esa justificación del jutsu Flor de Loto solo sirve una vez XD.

¡Y para todos aquellos que se queden con la duda esto NO es un OroNaru! Solo tenía ganas de reivindicar al MJ cuando me puse a ver, otra vez, los capítulos donde esta con Jiraya, Tsunade y el Tercero, ¡fue tan tierno y tan triste!

Zaludos

Zaphyrla Fathum Zula

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	2. Capítulo 2, Otosan y Okasan

"_**Muse no es mi musa… pero sí mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando entiendas la diferencia comprenderás mi locura"**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente dedicado a Fire.**_

_Capítulo 2. Otosan y Okasan._

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Algo de AU.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

¿Ridiculez?

* * *

- Kabuto-nii… -llamó la niña al cabo de un tiempo, cansada de ser ignorada.

- Un momento, Yoko… -contestó el aludido, distraído con lo que hacía, tomando una linterna para revisar el reflejo pupilar en sus ojos-. No te muevas…

El peliazul siguió con su rutinario examen, comprobando con satisfacción la rápida recuperación de su pequeña paciente.

- Kabuto-nii… -llamó de nuevo la rubia.

Esta vez Kabuto no contestó, se había girado para buscar algo entre sus cosas. ¿Dónde demonios había dejado las vendas? Ya era hora de cambiarlas… Calculaba que en un par de días la rubia podría dejarlas definitivamente.

- Kabuto-nii…

Ah… a un costado del alcohol, ¿pero como no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿En donde tenía la cabeza?

- ¡Lamebotas-chan! –gritó la ojiazul desde la cama, agitando los brazos en el aire como una niña berrinchuda.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así, mocosa del demonio! –gritó Kabuto sacudiendo las tiras blancas de tela que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Y donde quedo el "Hime-sama"? –le reclamó Yoko cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero-. ¡Eres un lambiscón! ¡Solo te interesa quedar bien con esa serpiente, dattebayo!

Ante las palabras de la niña el muchacho dejo de gritar, observó a Yoko tratando de comprenderla. Todavía era pequeña, aún así a ella y su familia ya les habían ocurrido tantas tragedias como para llenar un libro de volumen considerable. La revoltosa princesa de la Aldea del Sonido estaba viva, pero no poseía un solo recuerdo de su vida hasta hace unas días atrás. Además rechazaba instintivamente al líder ninja, sin dejarle espacio para volver a conocerse. Esa indiferencia, casi desagrado hacia Orochimaru-sama estaba causando daño, por más que el hombre no lo demostrará.

- Esa serpiente como tú lo llamas… -susurró el peliazul mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama-, es tu padre, Yoko.

La rubia tomó la sabana de la cama entre sus manos, torciéndola sin darse cuenta. Confiaba en Kabuto pero… ese hombre. Se veía a sí misma y lo miraba a él. Eran como el día y la noche, tan opuestos… tan diferentes… ¡¿Cómo podrían ser padre e hija?

- Kabuto-nii, ¿de verdad es mi padre? –preguntó con tristeza la rubia, exteriorizando sus temores al muchacho que cuidaba de ella como si fuera un hermano mayor.

- ¡Por supuesto! –aseguró el peliazul algo escandalizado-. ¿Porque lo dudas?

- Él… me da miedo –susurró la niña jugando con un dorado mechón de cabello, sin mirar directamente los ojos negros que tenía Kabuto.

- Orochimaru-sama nunca te haría daño, Yoko –dijo sonriente el médico ninja colocando una mano sobre su rubia cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño-. Eres su única hija, su tesoro…

Acercándose a la mesita de noche, el chico le extendió un vaso con agua, además de las acostumbradas pastillas. Su paciente todavía sentía algo de dolor, nada demasiado molesto, pero lo correcto era terminar el tratamiento como debía ser. O por lo menos intentar que lo hiciera, conociendo lo hiperactiva que era Yoko, Kabuto se extrañaba que todavía siguiera en la cama. Esa rara pasividad suya no duraría mucho, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿Aún no ha venido a verte hoy? –preguntó el muchacho mientras organizaba todos sus utensilios, desechando las vendas usadas y guardando. Quedaba poca medicina… lo mejor sería aprovechar su tiempo para hacer un poco más antes de que hiciera falta.

- Desde el día que desperté no ha vuelto por aquí, dattebayo… -murmuró Yoko tallándose los ojos.

Ese medicamento le daba mucho sueño, pero contrario a lo esperado dormía muy bien. El grito que soltó el peliazul le hizo dar un pequeño salto, pero no le quitó la somnolencia.

- ¡De eso ha pasado más de una semana! –exclamó Kabuto algo incrédulo.

- Demo… a veces siento que está aquí… que me observa –susurró la rubia acurrucándose contra las sábanas.

- Es su manera de preocuparse por ti, Yoko –dijo el medininja, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido por la información recibida.

- No sé nada de mí, tú no quieres decirme nada y a él no le importo –balbuceó la rubia con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a dormirse.

- ¡No repitas eso! –gritó el peliazul, tomándola por los hombros de golpe. El brusco movimiento evito sacó a la niña del país de los sueños-. ¡Para Orochimaru-sama solo había otra persona que era tan importante en su vida como tú! Ella ya no está… -dijo en un susurró bajo-. Tú, eres lo único que le queda –aseguró el muchacho viéndola directo con sus ojos negros.

- ¿Quién era Kabuto-nii? –preguntó Yoko con un nudo en la garganta, refiriéndose a la persona de la que había hablado antes el peliazul.

- Ella era… -balbuceó Kabuto algo nervioso-. Espérame un minuto –dijo de repente, poniendo de pie-. ¡No vayas a levantarte! –le advirtió con dureza a la rubia, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Yoko se quedó observando el lugar por donde el medininja había desaparecido, parpadeando repetidamente debido a la confusión que le causaba el comportamiento del muchacho. Pero el peliazul no tardó en regresar, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de sí para después recargarse en ella, respirando entrecortadamente. No era para menos, si Orochimaru-sama lo hubiera descubierto husmeando en su habitación… Sujetó con más fuerza su tesoro, un sencillo portarretratos de madera. Aunque evidentemente lo más importante de todo era la imagen protegida detrás del cristal.

- ¿Quién… quién es ella? –preguntó emocionada Yoko, observando la fotografía.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, con extravagante y largo pelo rojo, apenas sujetado por unos cuantos broches azules. La mujer lucía feliz, sacándole la lengua seguramente a la persona que había tomado la imagen. Una mano la había dejado en su cintura, mientras que con la otra hacia una gesto de victoria que también enmarcaba uno de sus ojos, poseedor de un bello color . El otro permanecía cerrado en un pícaro guiño. Vestía un kimono corto en un suave tono verde, que lograba combinar con su cabello. Llevaba bordado un intrincando pero sencillo bordado en hilo negro, del mismo color que el obi que rodeaba su cintura. Unas sencillas getas de madera calzaban sus pies.

- Ella era la esposa de Orochimaru-sama –explicó el Yakushi, entregándole la fotografía para que la viera de cerca-, Uzumaki Kushina-sama… Tu madre.

La niña regresó la vista de nuevo a la fotografía, emocionada. La mujer era bellísima, y su mirada era tan dulce. A diferencia de su padre, con ella si encontraba algunas similitudes. Tal vez su nariz era similar a la suya, ¡y juraría que la sonrisa era exactamente igual!

- Orochimaru-sama dice que eres igual a ella, se alegró que todo lo sacaras de tu madre –explicó el peliazul con una sonrisa divertida-. Para él fue un alivio que no te parecieras a él.

- Ella tiene el pelo rojo, dattebayo –indicó la rubia, como si el muchacho no lo hubiera notado.

- Hai, creo que el rubio es de tus abuelos maternos –dijo pensativo el enfermero, tomando uno de los dorados mechones de la Uzumaki entre sus dedos, tratando de hacer memoria-. Demo…

El peliazul tomó de la barbilla a la niña. No lo hizo con brusquedad, ni con extremada dulzura, simplemente buscando una manera de ver mejor su rostro (1).

- Esos ojos azules… -dijo Kabuto sonriente-. Orochimaru-sama dice que son idénticos a los de su madre, tu abuela Unuka… (2) Él no se cansa de mirar tus ojos, Hime-sama –aseguró el ojinegro con orgullo.

- ¿Pu-puedo consérvala? –preguntó Yoko, aferrando al retrato contra su pecho como si en cualquier momento se lo fueran a quitar.

- Será nuestro secreto –aseguró el Yakushi, guiñándole un ojo.

_**S&N~*Y*O*K*O* ~S&N**_

- ¿Cómo la ves? –preguntó líder del Sonido, observando cuidadosamente como Kabuto trabajaba en sus manos.

- Con todo respeto, Orochimaru-sama –contestó el peliazul algo exasperado-, se lo dije hace tres minutos y el diagnóstico no ha cambiado: ella no va a recuperarse, y si lo hace no será en poco tiempo.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo, sobre todo al ver el entrecejo fruncido del pelinegro.

No era que al Yakushi le molestara que el hombre preguntara por su hija, sobre todo después de la conversación que había mantenido con Yoko en la mañana, pero como médico tenía una prioridad y en ese momento eran las manos del Otokage (3). Nunca había tratado heridas así, prácticamente con falta de alma. El tejido estaba muriendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, provocándole grandes dolores a su líder.

No cabía duda de que el Cuarto Hokage era un genio, y que el Tercero a pesar de su edad era todavía un hombre poderoso.

El peliazul dio un suspiró de cansancio, dispuesto a tratar de nuevo a hacer entra en razón al sannin.

- Deberíamos preocuparnos más por… -comenzó a decir el muchacho en un tono de voz más suave.

- Mis manos estarán bien, Kabuto… -afirmó Orochimaru con terquedad.

"Muy bien, ¡haga lo que quiera!" pensó derrotado el Yakushi.

- Hime-sama… comienza a hacer preguntas… -dijo Kabuto, al cabo de un tiempo en silencio.

Silencio que siguió manteniendo el pelinegro, prefirió tratar de extender un poco los dedos de su mano derecha, que ya lucía un nuevo vendaje que no tardaría en teñirse de rojo. Buscaba distraerse probando la mejoría de sus heridas… Ninguna, justo como esperaba.

- Preguntas que no puedo contestar sin su permiso… -siguió diciendo el peliazul tratando de no amedrentarse frente a la hostilidad del sannin-, y aunque lo tuviera no lo haría…

El hombre siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. Quizás cavilando sobre la idea que le planteó días atrás, la de ir en busca de su antigua compañera de equipo, Senju Tsunade.

- Son cosas de familia… -volvió a hablar el muchacho-. Usted debería hablar con ella, yo no debo meterme…

- ¿De la misma manera en que no te metiste y le mostraste la foto de su madre? –preguntó Orochimaru con la ceja alzada.

"¡Demonios!" se dijo interiormente el peliazul. No era tan iluso como para saber que el pelinegro no echaría de menos la fotografía de su habitación, pero esperaba contar con algo más de tiempo "¡Sólo han pasado dos horas!".

- Ella merecía conocerla… de nuevo –se justifico Kabuto, procurando no demostrar su nerviosismo.

- Sigue tu propio consejo y no te metas en esto, Kabuto –lo cortó el sannin sin miramientos-. No te incumbe… Las cosas se quedaran como están…

- ¡Usted solo es un cobarde! ¡¿Qué no entiende que si la deja así, sin saber nada, va a provocar que se vaya de nuevo? –gritó el ojinegro sin poder contenerse-. ¡Konoha podría encontrarla, y vulnerable como está ahora terminarían el trabajo! ¡Podrían asesinarla igual que pasó con su esposa!

- Lo de Kushina… no va a repetirse en Yoko… -aseguró Ororchimaru, sin inmutarse por los gritos de su subordinado.

- ¡Usted solo tiene miedo! ¡No entiende que Yoko está creciendo! ¡Ella también quiere vengar a su madre! –dijo el muchacho dejándose de sutilezas, poniéndose de pie delante del pelinegro-. ¡Esas diferencias entre ustedes… fue lo que provocó fuera tras nosotros a la Hoja!

- Kushina no lo permitiría… A ella no le hubiera gustado… -contestó el hombre con tranquilidad, sin ninguna emoción en su cara que delatara lo que en verdad sentía.

- Por duro que suene, Orochimaru-sama –dijo Kabuto, por fin en un volumen de voz aceptable para un superior-, Kushina-sama ya no está con nosotros… Y Konoha es la culpable.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la deje ir contra Konoha? –siseó Orochimaru poniéndose de pie también-. Eso no va a pasar… -dejó en claro el hombre-. Lo más seguro es que quiera marcharse en cuanto se recupere, y yo voy a aceptar esa decisión. Mientras menos sepa de su pasado, más segura va a estar –afirmó el sannin, mirando al muchacho a los ojos.

El Yakushi abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿De verdad eso planeaba hacer su líder? ¿No decirle absolutamente nada a su hija? ¡¿Mandar a Yoko de regreso al mundo ninja ciega por completo?

- ¡¿No va a decirle nada? –preguntó el peliazul voz en cuello, sin poder creérselo.

El pelinegro no le contestó, puesto que no tenía porque darle explicaciones precisamente a él. Se limitó a sentarse de nuevo en su cama, con toda la dignidad que era capaz de irradiar, aún en su convaleciente estado.

- Hime-sama apenas lo soporta, ¿eso no le molesta? –susurró Kabuto con la cabeza gacha-. ¿No le duele? ¿Qué clase de padre es usted? –preguntó el muchacho, mirándolo casi con odio.

-Ella me teme, lo veo en sus ojos… -le concedió el hombre con tranquilidad, al parecer indiferente de los sentimientos que guardaba su hija hacia él-. Pero no me importa, no me importa lo mucho que me repudie mientras su corazón siga latiendo y siga con vida.

El chirrido de la puerta al tratar de ser cerrada con suavidad llamó la atención de ambos, justo a tiempo para ver como unos ojos azules se encogían nerviosos, y escuchar seguidamente una maldición dicha en un susurró al ser descubierta donde no debía.

- ¡Hime-sama! –dijo el Yakushi en tono de regaño.

Tan absortó había estado con en la discusión con su líder, que no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia. El pelinegro por su parte, no lucía muy sorprendido, aunque el muchacho nunca estaba seguro de lo que pensaba ese hombro.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí, Yoko? –preguntó Orochimaru con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Quiero la verdad –exigió la niña cruzándose de brazos-, y quiero que me la digas tú… Otosan.

El pelinegro dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiró el escuchar la última palabra, pero no hizo ningún comentario. No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones… Kabuto había sido muy claro con ese tema.

El sannin se puso silenciosamente de pie, avanzando con paso firme hacia la salida de la habitación. Ni una sola vez le dirigía la mirada al muchacho que se quedó dentro del cuarto, ni a la silenciosa niña que aguardaba en el lugar donde había sido descubierta espiando.

- Hablemos afuera… -susurro el hombre cuando paso a un costado de Yoko.

No aguardó a que la rubia lo siguiera, él sabía que sería así.

La condujo por el verdadero laberinto que era la guarida de los del Sonido, guiándola a través de los oscuros laberintos engañosamente iguales. La pobre iluminación dada por las antorchas creana extrañas sombras contra las paredes. La ojiazul nunca se había adentrado tanto fuera de su habitación porque Kabuto no se lo permitía, y solo se atrevió a desobedecer la orden del muchacho para hablar con su padre.

Finalmente los pasos de la serpiente humana se detuvieron, llegando hasta una puerta especialmente grande. Los ojos azules se vieron cegados momentáneamente cuando al abrirla la luz del sol le llegó directo al rostro. Por un momento pensó que habían salido al exterior, pero cuando se acostumbró al repentino cambio de iluminación se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una habitación con amplios ventanales.

Había una amplia cama con un edredón claro y doseles, ocultándola un poco de la vista. Otros muebles estaban repartidos por la habitación, seguramente para guardar ropas y otras cosas. Yoko se dio cuenta de que las ventanas no poseían cristales, sino que dejaban pasar libremente el aire de afuera. Avanzó hacia una de ellas, con el sonido que hace el agua al caer llegándole con claridad a los oídos. Así que no se sorprendió cuando una cascada fue el paisaje que le dio la bienvenida, con un árbol en flor creciendo en la saliente enfrente de ella (4).

- Las flores favoritas de tu madre –dijo el hombre colocándose a su lado, mirando también por la ventana-, siempre fueron las camelias… Esta es tu habitación…

- ¡Increíble! –gritó la Uzumaki, emocionada por lo que veía-. ¡Tiene vista a la cascada y mucha luz, dattebayo!

Dio un brinco sobre el muro de piedra que formaba las ventanas, adentrándose en el prado que se extendía bajo el árbol. Pequeños capullos brillaron en el césped bajo sus pies.

- Qué bonitas… -balbuceó la niña, agachándose para acariciar con sus manos las pequeñas flores blancas.

- Son solo margaritas, Yoko… -dijo su padre, con una ligera sonrisa de burla.

La ojiazul frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras. No solo eran margaritas, esas flores eran especiales para ella. En cuanto las vio algo cálido se extendió por su pecho, sacándole una sonrisa de la cara. Le recordaban a alguien… alguien con el pelo oscuro… Castaño tal vez… No, negro. Y una sonrisa sarcástica, pero su cara...

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, molesta por no poder recordar. Apartó rápidamente esas imágenes de su mente, antes de que le dieran dolor de cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta, encarando al pelinegro que había seguido todos sus movimientos con atención.

- ¿Qué paso con mi madre? –preguntó la rubia.

El rostro de Orochimaru siguió imperturbable, y por un segundo la niña temió que no le contestara. El hombre se sentó con lentitud sobre el barandal de piedra, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos para darle a la Uzumaki las explicaciones que necesitaba.

- Siéntate, Yoko… -dijo el sannin, colocando una mano sobre el lugar que se encontraba a su lado.

La ojiazul no se hizo mucho del rogar, regresando corriendo para ocupar el sitio que le indicaban. El hombre tuvo la tentación de sonreír al ver como la niña subía los pies al alfeizar de la ventana, colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Ella siempre había sido así… ella y Kushina. Pero no era momento para sonrisas, si no para asuntos más tristes.

- Yo… era parte de una aldea ninja de gran prestigio –empezó a decir Orochimaru-, podría decirse que era alguien muy importante.

- ¿Konoha? –preguntó la rubia en un murmullo.

- Hai, Konoha… -contestó el pelinegro-. Un día, un demonio muy poderoso atacó la aldea. Nuestro líder, el Cuarto Hokage, podía detener a la bestia pero para eso necesitaba un recién nacido, y tú eras la única bebé que había nacido por esos días. Tal vez no fue la intención de Minato, nunca lo sabré ya que murió esa noche. Unas personas llegaron a nuestra casa por órdenes suyas, por ti… Kushina se negó, yo no estaba…

El hombre desvió sus ojos negros a sus manos. Esas manos que podían ser poderosas cuando querían, terribles y sanguinarias… pero que habían sido incapaces de proteger a las personas que más quería; una muerta, la otra con una carga demasiado pesada.

- Después del funeral decidí dejar la aldea –dijo el sannin sin aclarar mucho lo sucedido esa noche-. Pero el Tercero… y mis supuestos amigos no querían permitírmelo. Decían que no podían dejar que un demonio tan poderoso estuviera fuera de su alcance, y fuera capturado después por una villa enemiga.

"Incluso mencionaron la posibilidad de que fuera destruido" pensó Orochimaru con enojo, pero eso era algo que la rubia no sabía ni siquiera antes de su amnesia. Y así iba a seguir.

- ¿Yo soy un demonio, dattebayo? –preguntó Yoko de repente, sacando al sannin de sus recuerdos.

- Claro que no… -respondió el pelinegro frunciendo el entrecejo-. Eres una guardiana, tan poderosa como para dominar la criatura que lleva dentro.

- ¡Soy genial, dattebayo! –gritó la rubia con altanería, sacándole la lengua. El hombre no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su reacción, sus cambios de humor seguían igual de impredecibles a pesar de todo.

El alegre semblante de la ojiazul se desvaneció al recordar algunas palabras dichas por su padre. Un demonio… otro ser compartiendo su cuerpo…

"Esa voz que escuchó en mi cabeza, dattebayo…" pensó Yoko mordiéndose el labio inferior "¿Será eso?"

- ¿El demonio… está aquí dentro? –preguntó en un susurró la niña, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Poco a poco te iré explicando todo sobre ese zorro, no te preocupes por él ahora… -le respondió el sannin cambiando rápidamente de tema, tratando de dejar de lado esos malos recuerdos-. Pero entiende esto, Yoko. No uses su poder –le advirtió el peligroso para ti, ¿quedó claro?

- ¡Hai, dattebayo! –contestó la ojiazul con una enorme sonrisa.

El hombre se puso de pie, caminando hacia el árbol de camelias. No soportaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de esa planta en especial. Había un igual en la casa que compartió con Kushina los pocos años que duró su matrimonio.

Maldijo interiormente cuando un dolor insoportable recorrió sus manos, como si sus extremidades se estuvieran quemando en carne viva. Se arrodilló sobre el pasto, tratando de regular su respiración.

- ¡Otosan! –gritó Yoko, asustada.

Como pudo, la niña lo ayudó a recargarse contra la corteza, sin saber qué más podía hacer.

- Vuelve a llamarme así… -susurró el pelinegro con voz cansada, pero una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Si, sin duda eso ayudaría más que los malditos brebajes de Kabuto.

- ¿Puedo…? –preguntó dudosa la rubia, alzando un poco las manos.

Orochimaru asintió levemente con la cabeza, agradeciendo mentalmente a Kami-sama cuando sintió de nuevo como esos pequeños brazos se enredaban en su cintura. La había extrañado tanto…

_**S&N~*Y*O*K*O* ~S&N**_

_- Orochimaru-sama… -dijo Kabuto, con voz preocupada, apareciéndose junto al herido sannin. _

_- ¡Demonios, Kabuto! –gritó Sakon, con la vista clavada en las ennegrecidas manos del hombre-. ¿Qué estas esperando?_

_- Tengo otro paciente más importante que atender… -le contestó el peliazul, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_- ¡Maldito cuatro ojos! –le espetó Tayuya-. ¿Quién te crees para…?_

_Pero la mano alzada de Orochimaru dejó de lado sus palabras._

_- ¿Dónde está Yoko? –preguntó el sannin, al ver que todos los del Sonido ya se habían reunido… excepto su hija._

_El Yakushi desvió la mirada de los ojos negros del hombre. Las noticias no le iban a gustar nada a su líder… ¡Si no la hubiera perdido de vista durante la invasión!_

_"__¡__Esos novatos de Konoha!" pensó Kabuto con furia.  
_

_- ¿La dejaste sola en la aldea? –lo interrogó el pelinegro, tratando de ponerse de pie._

_- Se involucró en la batalla –informó el peliazul, deteniéndolo con sus palabras-, descubrieron quién era. _

_Un estremecimiento recorrió a todo el grupo. Todos sabían que la batalla sería difícil, algo que quizás pondría el peligro su vida. Pero Hime-sama debía quedarse a salvó en la Aldea, ¡todavía no entendían como ese remolino había conseguido introducirse en la Hoja! Y ahora el enemigo había descubierto su identidad, después de años de mantenerla a salvo._

_- Se está muriendo, Orochimaru-sama –fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kabuto.

* * *

_

(1) Para no crear malos entendidos, ¿estamos? -_-*

(2) No se le nombre de la madre de Orochimaru, pero me parecio adecuado Unuka, aunque suene medio extraño. La estrella más brillante de la constelación Serpiente es Alpha Serpentis, también conocida como Unukalhai (del árabe, 'cuello de la serpiente').A poco no es padre :P

(3) Sería el título equivalente a Hokage en el Sonido, pero no es oficial ni reconocido por las otras aldeas en la serie (ni en mi fic :P)

(4) Es el mismo lugar donde entrana Sasuke durante el relleno del Sambi, de Naruto Shippuden ¡Me enamore de ese lugar!

Reviews:

**Ro 91:** Yo tambien! Me ha costado un poco darle la forma que yo queria, pero creo que ya tengo solucionado todo! Ya sabes que me gusta mucho basarme en la serie, pero me chica que sea una copia exacta! Tengo que idear mis propias misiones n.n!

**Sayukira:** Lo bueno es que no sufrira sola! Porque te juro que yo lo hice cuando imagine todo T-T, aunque para esa parte falta algo de tiempo n.n

**tSuKi Ai KoU:** n.n

**Valkiria Thrud:** Ya había contestado estos reviews? O por Dios, creo que si! n#n Bueno, como sea, ya sabes que lo mio es el NaruFem! :P Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado a pesar de eso :P

**Anake-chan XP:** Listo! XD

**Fire:** Tienes razon! Ya era hora de que alguien reivindicara al sannin! Creo que por ahi me encontre un doujinshi SasuNaru donde no dejaba la aldea, pero solo eso u.u Ey! Quien ha dicho que esto es un SasuNaru? :P Pero tienes razon, va a toparse con el teme :P Ojala pronto escribas ese fic que prometes! n.n

**Gracias por sus reviews! ****Ojala nos leamos pronto! n.n hice un pequeño video para el fic, pero YT no me dejo el audio u.u por si les interesa la canción es Love the way you lie, de Eminen y Rihanna, empieza en el 00:08 **http : / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=51BXbPqmwC8 **Unan las letras :P**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le**_


End file.
